


Catch Me

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All is well in the end, Angst, Bank Robbery, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situation, M/M, Pain, Yas, bank clerk!suga, daichi is a baby, tsukki is an ass in every au, yachi th bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save his life; he saved yours.<br/>based off au prompt: trapped in a bank during a robbery<br/>never met!au (also i guess aged up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> so the end of this probably sucks and is sickly sweet but bear with it ok i didnt want it to end on a sad note

Daichi stood in line, eyes flicking to his shoes every time they threatened to meet their soft brown equals at the desk down the ways from him. He was waiting to be served, uncharacteristically impatiently, as his foot tapped against the marble and he tried to distract himself from the incredibly attractive head of smooth grey that occasionally glanced in his direction. Was he…? No, he wasn’t looking at Daichi, the entire line is here, and he’s probably just waiting to see who he’ll call next.

“Next please!” A sweet voice cut Daichi like a hot knife and his head flicked up to realise that, oh, alright, he was going to be called next; slow steps to the desk to hide his internal panic as he finally locked eyes with the clerk and his heart hammered in his chest.  
“How can I help?” The clerk said, and Daichi smiled breathlessly as he fumbled in his pocket. The clerk – his name badge read Sugawara – smiled back what with what seemed like genuine amusement before his expression was interrupted.

Four shots rang out like a twisted metronome and with each repetition of the noise all inhabitants of the bank dropped further onto their knees, heads covered by arms and bags and children shielded selflessly with parents’ bodies. Daichi leant on the desk as he crouched and felt a sudden pull on his shoulder as an incomprehensibly echoing voice shattered the terrified silence and turned to see the clerk had grabbed his jacket with wide eyes and was attempting to pull him over the gap to hide behind the counter. He detached the man’s hand before checking he wasn’t in view of any of the gunmen, who he was unnervingly yet to see, and slid through to the other side in one fluid, silent motion. The clerk gripped him again with trembling hands and Daichi looked around to see the other clerks all huddled at the other end of the desk, into the corner with their backs to the door. He could see a staff only door that he presumed lead to the back of the bank and his mind rationalised that there would be a fire exit to get out of, and they could escape. They could call for help. He turned to Sugawara with a hopeful fire in his eyes and heart.

“Sugawara.” The clerk looked up at Daichi with those big brown eyes as he’d previously dreaded him doing and Daichi felt himself melt a little. He gripped the man’s shoulders in return for the hold he already had on his and pulled him close enough to talk in an urgent whisper.   
“That staff door, does it lead to a fire exit?” Daichi asked, and Sugawara reluctantly removed his eyes from the solid sense of comfort he found in the pair before him to the suddenly ethereal slab of cast iron hinged into the wall across the room. He returned his gaze to Daichi with a firm nod, but said nothing. Not as if the lump in his throat would have allowed him to anyway. Daichi nodded and sat up away from Sugawara a little before the other man’s eyes widened. The gunmen were still shouting orders, but they seemed far away. Daichi felt his head be suddenly pulled down to the other man’s eye level and he could see him grit his teeth.   
“Don’t put your head up too high.” He whispered, and his voice sounded shaky and strained. Daichi felt guilty for the fear he’d just caused and listened to the gunmen’s orders for a short time. It sounded as though they were rounding all of the customers into one area, although apparently they were having a hard time. He could make out three voices at least.

“What’s your name?” Sugawara asked, and Daichi’s attention was immediately captured. he could feel their knees knocking together as they shook, knelt in each other’s arms, and Daichi knew Sugawara was trying to distract himself.  
“Daichi.” he said, firmly, and Sugawara smiled at the stability that his voice offered.   
“You can call me Suga.” he said, and Daichi nodded. He looked back over his shoulder at the clerks in the corner, knees pulled up to their chests to hide their faces like if they couldn’t see it then it wouldn’t happen. Suga’s eyes traced the muscles in his neck as he did this and he pushed to find comfort in the apparent strength of the man he just saved, and trusted to become his saviour.

Daichi caught the eye of one of the clerks, a young boy probably looking for work experience fresh out of high school, with a mop of dirty brown hair and a smattering of freckles across an innocent face, and beckoned him forwards. He replied with a firm shake of his head; _no_. Daichi turned his back to Suga to communicate with the boy and noticed he had another clerk’s attention, a blonde girl of around the same age who looked thoroughly ill but highly determined. The colour her face no longer had was clearly no drain on her perseverance and when she saw Daichi signal her over, she did so as quickly as possible on uncontrollably shaking limbs.

“Is that door open?” Daichi asked, and the girl nodded. Daichi looked to the other clerks. Only the boy and another – a tall blonde with his face in his knees – remained.   
“Grab those guys and get out through the nearest fire exit. Call the police.” He said, a clear tone of command even through his whisper. The girl – her nametag read Yachi, when Daichi finally caught a glimpse of it – quickly shuffled back to the other two and Daichi watched intently as a pair of amber eyes bored into his from behind a pair of glasses. _Intense_. He turned back to Suga with a readied expression.

Both men watched as the door cracked open a little, all clerks freezing with baited breath, almost expecting a gunman to suddenly find them at the moment of escape. All three of them sat pressed against the wall as Yachi pried the door open inch by inch with quivering fingers, stress and adrenaline making her tremble beyond relief until the door opened enough for her to crawl through. The freckled boy was next, following without issue, and the boy in glasses last, shuffling through with a nod that encouraged Daichi and Suga to follow. He vanished into the darkened doorway and both men met each other’s gaze before Daichi pushed Suga towards the door, the force already sliding him slightly in that direction. Suga’s eye looked far more panicked now that at any point before, and all Daichi could offer in reassurance was a soft smile and the mouthed words _‘I’ll follow you’_. Suga nodded, swallowed, then took a deep breath and began the crawl of around 8 feet to the door across from them.

Daichi braced his back against the desk and breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes, tilting his head to ceiling. The others were probably outside by now; the police would be on the way. He smiled to himself, reassured he did the right thing, and indulged in the silence.

No. Why was it silent?

Daichi’s eyes snapped open to look at where Suga had pinned himself to the wall next to the door. He was waiting for him. Daichi leaned forwards, ready to crawl, before he heard a voice from far behind him.   
“Was that door always open?”

Both eyes widened and Daichi looked at Suga in defeat as heavy footsteps were taken in their direction. He could hear the clack of heels like a clock hand counting to zero and he flinched with every step. Suga shook his head, but edged into the doorway nonetheless. Daichi closed his eyes and focused on the sound until it was too close for him to think properly.   
“GO!” He shouted, and Suga looked horrified as Daichi stood and ran towards the door, the man behind him instantly raising his gun with a shout and aiming straight for him. For the first time in his life, Suga felt paralysed.

A shot rang out and there was a flash of red over pristine marble white, something obscenely beautiful and yet so terrifying to Suga that he was devoid of any reaction to it. Daichi fell forward into his arms and Suga fell onto his back supporting his body, kicking out with sudden urgency to close the door behind him. He heard a shot ring off the other side of the metal and sighed in relief as he heard the automatic bolts slide into place. They were safe.

He could feel blood seeping through his uniform from a hole in Daichi’s chest that he didn’t need to see to know was there. The man was trembling on top of him, knuckles white as they clung to the air between them, the only support they had, and his breaths were shallow and rapid to the point where Suga wasn’t sure whether they were his breathing or he was just shaking that badly. A door slammed open somewhere behind him and Suga only just felt the tears on his face as a cool breeze rolled over them from outside. Someone was announcing their name and rank, but Suga didn’t care. Daichi’s face was contorted in pain and his brown eyes were almost black. Colour was draining from his face to his wound and he almost looked like he was already dead if not for the red highlights to his nose and lips as blood forced its way up his throat. Suga lurched as he sobbed and the body on top of him was lifted. He almost wanted it back.

Suga could remember curling up into a tortured mess on the floor of the bank behind the safety of that door, and then all of a sudden he was outside, sat in an ambulance as they cleaned him up and treated for shock or trauma, as well as bandaging the crack in his skull from when Daichi-…

The emergency services had been incredibly accommodating in providing updates to Daichi’s condition. Suga was reassured by the fact that his condition had done nothing but improve (very rapidly) from the moment he was taken into the ambulance, and he had been told by the paramedics treating him that he’d be permitted to visit tonight provided surgery was successful. He tried to smile at that, at least.

The few hours in which he waited for this permission were a test in themselves. The other clerks, Yachi and Yamaguchi, were supportive, though Tsukishima had been taken in for questioning first and was therefore absent from the pep talk the two attempted to give Suga.  
“We wouldn’t be alive without him, Suga. The whole thing was his plan, don’t blame yourself for anything.” Yamaguchi had said, and Suga wholeheartedly agreed. It wasn’t so much guilt he was feeling, however.

When he was allowed to visit, Daichi was sleeping peacefully. His face was calmer now than even before the incident, Suga noted, and although the adorable nerves he’d had when they first met were a great look, there was nothing Suga liked more than how alive he looked now compared to when he last saw him. His eyebrows were calm and no longer furrowed, not twitching as he gritted his teeth. His jaw was relaxed and his nose and lips clear of blood. The tears that had streaked his face through the agony he felt were gone. He was at peace, and Suga smiled to himself.

He slept in the armchair by his bedside with his hand loosely placed over Daichi’s, head resting on the mattress next to it as he leaned forward to avoid the painfully uncomfortable chair back. The bed was overpoweringly sterile but Suga could still smell him, that faint trace of what had comforted him when he had literally nothing else to cling to but a stranger he had yet to serve in the bank. Suga smiled again at how he’d avoided eye contact when in the queue, how he’d rifled through his pockets with an embarrassed grin as though apologising. He fell asleep with this expression.

Daichi woke early, and with a load groan. There was a weight to his side that draped over his hand and he looked down with shock as he noticed that same silver head of hair he’d tried so desperately to avoid being so smitten with, and cursed himself as he smiled.  
“Suga?” He said, and the man immediately sat up, eyes wide and already tearing up as he stared at Daichi with an expectant face.   
“I’m sorry.” He said, and Suga’s smile inverted a he broke into a sob in front of Daichi, clinging to the hand he could hold and letting his tears drop onto the bed as he cried.  
“No. No, no-… You can’t-” His voice was cracking with every syllable he forced through swollen airways as he wept and Daichi moved the hand he held to run comfortingly through his hair.   
“Suga.” He spoke, voice low and calm. Suga sniffed by his side and he smiled at how sweet he looked, even after such an emotional breakdown. Tears pricked the sides of Daichi’s eyes as he looked at him but he refused to break eye contact. There was nothing he would rather look at.

“I think I love you.”                                                         

There was short pause before Suga pulled Daichi’s hand from his hair with a firm hold on his wrist and pressed the knuckles to his forehead, smiling as Daichi uncurled his fist to draw the curves of Suga’s face over smooth but salt-streaked skin. Suga stood from his place in his chair and leaned over Daichi carefully, supporting himself entirely on the bedframe and placing a soft kiss on his forehead before a firm tug on his hair tilted his chin to press their lips together with a lasting, resolute hold as they both smiled into the contact, feeling each other’s expression and only pulling apart when the contagious happiness of the moment became elated laughter.

Suga didn’t leave hospital until Daichi did.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated thank ♡  
> (also if i made a typo or grammatical error let me know bby)


End file.
